baby robin
by samjaffa
Summary: lots of fluff minor swearing please review
1. Chapter 1

Na na na na na na na na na na na na batman. robin said while disarming a bomb

DUDE LESS SINGING MORE DISARMING. wally yelled while knocking out some guards

Yeesh calm down. Robin said

robin then heard a ticking noise coming underneath the bomb.

EVERYBODY MOVE . robin yelled

Then the bomb went off but there was no explosion instead gas

[break line]

Is he okay. Megan said worriedly

I don't know. Wally said

ROBIN. Wally yelled

Guys look at this. Conner said

There were robins clothes

Oh no. Artemis said

Then tiny lump in the clothes started to move

Huh. Megan said

Kaldur removed the clothes of the ground and laying there was a little boy no older then 8 months

Ah and artemis said at the same time


	2. Chapter 2

The little baby slowly got up and sang

''Na na na na na na na b'man b'man na na na na b'man b'man ''baby robin said adorably

Meanwhile everyone was panicking

''nononononono'' kid flash said fastly

''o god batman has kryptonite what am I gonna do''superboy said

''im to young to die''artemis said worriedly

''Awww look how cute he is''megan said not worried at all

Kaldur just remained silent

''team we should get back to the bio ship and inform batman of the situation''kaldur said

''NOOOO'' kid flash screamed

Artemis was looking panicked and superboy was actually crying while megan was still saying how cute robin is

[2 hours later]

''Well were back'' megan said cheerfully carrying a baby robin who was now asleep

''Come batman is waiting ''kaldur said

They all walked to batman who was looking incredibly pissed just then robin woke up looked at batman and said

''daddy''robin said

The room then went just took robin of megan and headed towards the zeta beams.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman and robin came out of the zeta beams and arrived in the bat cave. Batman looked at the little baby in his arms who had fallen asleep. He smiled softly at how innocent he looked.

''He called me daddy'' batman thought ''I'm not his real father I don't deserve to be but it just sounded so right for him to call me daddy''

Just then Alfred came out of nowhere interrupting his thoughts.

''Master bruce you are back. I have prepared dinner for you and master Richard'' spoke the british butler

Just then he noticed the little baby in his arms

''Oh who is this child'' Alfred said

Batman sighed

''Richard '' he said bluntly

Alfred stared at him for a moment and then said

''well stranger things have happened master bruce''

''unfortantly we do not have any clothes his size'' Alfred said

''The team will buy him what he needs tomorrow '' batman said

''I see. Well we should have dinner now'' Alfred replied

Batman gave a grunt as a reply

[5 mins]

Batman had changed into some cloths and headed up the then heard an adorable voice ''

''Co-oky co-oky'' little Richard said

''No master Richard you shall have a cookie when you have finished your dinner'' Alfred said in a stern but gentle voice

''co-oky co-oky'' he said with his adorable baby voice

Bruce chuckled at the sight before him and picked up little Richard

''daddy'' dick said

Bruce smiled for a moment but then frowned

''no dickie its bruce'' bruce said

''bu-ce daddy'' he said with an adorable smile

Bruce just stared at him for a moment and then had a huge smile

''come on lets go to sleep little bird'' bruce said

As they walked to the stairs dick started crying

''Co-oky co-oky '' he whined

Bruce chuckled

''after we get you a cookie'' he said


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce woke up to find a small child on his chest. He smiled at how cute he looked. Some part of him just wanted to lay down with his little bird on his chest forever.

His thoughts were interrupted when dicks eyes began to open.

''daddy'' he said adorably

''good morning my little bird'' Bruce said

''Me hungwy'' dick said

''alright then your grandpa made breakfast'' Bruce said

[2 minutes later]

''Granpwa'' dick said

Alfred was a little surprised to hear him call him that he always thought of dick as a grandson but never thought he would call him grandpa. He was quite happy now

''good morning master Richard master Bruce'' Alfred said with a smile

''good morning Alfred' ' Bruce said

''breakfast is ready sirs'' Alfred replied

[10 mins later]

''ah Alfred you have outdone yourself today that was the best food you've made so far'' Bruce said taking a sip from his copy

''thank you master bruce I'v wanted to try something new'' Alfred replied

''well iv got to drop dick at '' bruce said picking dick up

''have a good day sirs'' Alfred said

''bye gwanpa '' dick said waving

''goodbye master Richard be safe'' Alfred said smiling

[meanwhile at ]

Everyone was looking terrified even conner and batmans punishment.

''Do you guys remember how adorable robin looked''. Megan said

''Yeah he was adorable wasn't he''artemis said

Kaldur wally and even superboy agreed.

Just then the zeta beams announced batman and robin. Everyone was instantly scared

''team'' batman said holding robin closer

''your mission today will be taking care of robin understood''batman said

''understood'' everyone said

''Good but first' black canary come in here for a moment''. Batman said

''Yes batman…AWWW''she said looking at robin

''I need you to take him to the next room''batman said

why?she said

''just do it'' he said

She took robin and headed to the next room.

''now then about your punishment''batman said gravely

The team all shudder

[2 hours later]

The punishments had been done

He had locked conner in a room full of kryptonite and three dozen monkeys

He forced kaldur to sing under the sea to tula and garth

He made megan watch a horror movie

He made artemis sing I'm a Barbie girl to the entire justice league and had send the video to her mother her sister and even her father

He made wally eat insects like grasshoppers and such and such.

He was feeling pretty happy right now.


	5. Chapter 5

''monkeys.. monkeys.. so many.. monkeys'' conner said while rocking himself in a corner

''when will tula and garth start talking to me'' kaldur said sadly

''oh the blood it was everywhere'' megan bawled out

''o god my pride is burning to the ground' 'artemis said

''those poor grasshoppers not my fault batman made me he made me do it'' wally said while crying

The computer announced batman robin and somebody called ace.

''O GOD NO MORE I SURRENDER PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME EAT MORE''wally screamed

This caused an innocent giggle from robin.

Just then everybody noticed the huge dog standing beside batman.

''umm batman why is this dog here'' artemis said

''this is ace robins dog he is going to stay here to look after robin with you'' batman said

''a bat dog. god who comes up with this''wally said this earned a batglare

''you are looking after robin today you will also take him shopping to get the things he needs'' batman said

''WOOH SHOPPING SPREE'' wally yelled

Batman then turned to kaldur and handed him a credit card

''keep this away from him'' batman said

He then gave robin to artemis

''daddy'' robin whined

''be good for the team I'll be back in a while'' batman said

When batman left robin went into a crying fit

''daddy daddy daddy'' he cried

''shh robin its okay he'll be back in a bit'' artemis said

''yeah he'll be back '' wally said about to ruffle his hair

But ace stopped him by jumping onto him and biting his arm causing it to bleed

'' O GOD GET IT OFF GET IF OFF'' wally yelled

This caused robin to stop crying and start laughing

[20 min later]

''well my friend it has seemed ace has broken your arm'' kaldur said

'' well this fucking sucks'' wally said glaring at ace who just glared back

''wally don't curse in front of robin ''megan said

''fucking fucking fucking'' robin repeated

''LOOK WHAT YOU DID BAYWATCH'' artemis yelled angrily

''damn it'' wally said fearing what daddybats would do

''damn it damn it'' robin said


	6. Chapter 6

In the bioship everyone was seated. Wally's arm was now in a cast and robin was still saying the new words he learnt.

''shit shit'' robin said

''robin please stop saying that'' Wally said

''cunt cunt'' robin said happily

''o god I don't want eat any more bugs'' Wally said

[20 min later]

''were here'' Megan said

''finally'' Wally said

They had all changed into civilian clothes and had parked the bioship and then entered walmart

''what kind of super heroes go to walmart'' Wally said

''aparantly the ones that teach kids to swear'' replied Artemis still holding robin with ace by their side

Wally just grumbled

''so what do we get robin'' Conner said

''you know diapers a cot those kind of things'' Artemis said

''excuse me but dogs are not allowed here'' an employee said

Ace just barked fiercly

''ugh Artemis I think its best if you take ace back to the bioship''wally

''ugh fine''artemis said heading back to the bio ship with robin and ace

''so now what '' wally asked

''we should go get a cot'' kaldur said

''okay lets go''megan said

[30 mins later]

''I didn't even know the bio ship had a trunk'' wally said to megan

''I just found out recently'' megan replied

When they got back to the bio ship the met with an adorable was sleeping with robin to her chest and ace sleeping next to their seat. Wally then took out his phone and started taking pictures.

''aw man this is going to be good blackmail'' wally said happily

[30 mins later]

They had arrived back at mt justice where batman was waiting.

''Well robin how was your day'' batman said in a surprisingly gentle voice

''shit shit'' robin said

Batman then glared with all his might at wally who was looking terrified

[2 hours later]

After two hours of torturing wally physically and mentally he came to the entertainment room with a bit of blood on his knuckles

''megan I need you to delete all the curse words robin learned'' batman said taking robin

''y-y-e-s-yes si-r'' megan replied frightened for her life

Megan looked robin in his little eyes then her eyes turned green and then back to normal.

''done'' megan said

Batman thanked her and then went to the zeta beams with robin and ace.


	7. Chapter 7

Batman and robin and ace had stepped out of the zeta beams and had changed into some civilian clothes.

''d'ada''dick said adorably

''yes little bird'' bruce said

''me miss art'mis''he said

''okay you can visit her tomorrow'' bruce replied feeling a little jealous of artemis

''no'w''dick whined

''no dickie you'll visit her tomorrow''bruce replied

[2 hours later]

''at'mis wahhh'' dick whined

''AH OKAY I''LL YOU TO HER'' bruce yelled

''yay''dick said

[10 mins later]''artemis are you done your homework''paula said

''yeah mom''artemis replied

''okay then come on dinners ready'' paula said

Just then there was a knock on the opened it and batman and a baby robin were standing there.

''is Artemis here'' batman asked

''y-yes but may I ask why you are here''paula replied

''robins been crying nonstop for her''batman said holding up robin

''…I see ARTEMIS'' paula yelled

''yeah mom what is….it''artemis said looking at batman and robin

''artemis you are looking after robin for the rest of the day''batman said handing robin to artemis and then disappearing

''art'mis'' robin said happily

Artemis looked at robin and smiled

''well I guess we should eat now''she said


End file.
